


Usurper

by ToyTowns



Series: Alchemical Extraction [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Adults, Alternate Universe, Complete, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Consent, F/M, Gen, Light BDSM, One Shot, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Is Fun, Simultaneous Orgasm, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26657068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToyTowns/pseuds/ToyTowns
Summary: For fun. Details about the OC can be found in the main work Alchemy; which doesn't reflect this fic at all in terms of plot. Think of this as like... a dream sequence but not a dream sequence. It was based on a joke that got out of hand.
Series: Alchemical Extraction [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939579
Kudos: 5





	Usurper

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Alchemy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10101263) by [ToyTowns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToyTowns/pseuds/ToyTowns). 



The dungeons of Snottingham castle were not known for being a comfortable place to stay; In fact it was designed to be the opposite- but in this case Lord Mordred Hood made some exceptions. 

This prisoner was special, an _Empress_ , and was to be treated as such even during extended interrogation. Copper fetters were used in place of iron ones and a fresh pile of soft, fragrant hay cushioned her feet from the cold and sometimes damp cobblestone.

Although the witch would still be placed in a power suppressor collar it was not tight around her throat in such a way that it would be uncomfortable.

The room was pitch black and quiet, except for the hum of something akin to insect wings.

She didn’t know how long she had been there but Sheptilah was exhausted. Her arms were suspended above her head at the wrist, but she was not explicitly hung by them as her bare feet touched the floor with plenty of slack. 

A beam of light cut through the darkness when the heavy wooden door to the room opened. Mordred stepped in holding a lit torch in one hand and a small dagger in the other.

Not that she could see as she was blindfolded.

“Lord Hood?” She asked quietly.

“Yes, it’s me.” He bolted the door shut and went around the room lighting the torches on the wall, filling the room with a warm, golden glow. He put the torch he came in with back in the sconce it belonged to.

“You’re wasting your time.” She said with a hint of contempt.

“Why do you say that?” He said with an air of boredom from going through the motions yet again.

“Because you are not going to glean any new information from me. I’ve already told you I have nothing to hide and I’m not going to betray the Empire.”

“Past actions have proven otherwise.”

“Name one!” The chains rattled as she pulled against them.

Mordred paused as if he was waiting for a cue. After a moment he pulled the dagger from its sheath and approached the woman.

She gasped softly when she felt the cold metal pressed against her cheek. 

“I know you don’t respond to pain, given past experiences and I have been given _explicit_ permission to use a ...different method. It's a shame as I really love a good flogging.” 

She flinched when his free hand suddenly grabbed her jaw.

“Do _not_ move.” He commanded.

Her heart beat thrummed against his fingertips.

Mordred carefully slid the knife under the edge of the fabric and cut it free. She shook her head and blinked in the dim light.

“I’m not good with knots.” He explained, letting go of her jaw and slid the weapon back into the sheath.

The cobra got very, very close to her. Her heavy breaths graced his slender neck like a zephyr. His eyes traveled down her body, the little black dress hugging her curves wasn’t very modest as it showed off most of her bare legs. He noticed a slight tremble and something glistening between her thighs.

His gaze met hers and he smirked, curling his serpentine tongue around a fang. “I heard the rumors but I never believed them.”

She blushed a deep crimson and turned away. “So what? Lots of people like to be tied up.”

“But perhaps not as much as you do.” He put the dagger in his boot and leaned in, pressing himself up against her. He let his tongue flick across her jugular.

The humming noise got a bit closer to the both of them, but they ignored it. 

Sheptilah shuddered with anticipation. She briefly let her eyes drift from Mordred’s to something she thought she saw past his shoulder, but caught his stare again.

He gently took hold of her breasts. “Mammals; such a strange class of _Animalia_.” He ran his thumbs over her nipples which stood erect. “But I will admit; I _love_ these.”

She moaned softly under his touch and instinctively clamped her legs together. Closing her eyes, she bit her lower lip. “That tickles a little.” 

“Oh, does it?” He let his hands slowly slide down to her hips. “And this?” He shoved his knee between her legs to spread them and pressed his groin against hers. 

She squeaked with surprise and laughed nervously. “Is this your idea of torture?”

Mordred pulled his gloves off his hands one finger at a time. “Patience.” He scolded.

After letting the gloves fall to the floor he ran his bare fingers over her thighs and up her dress. “No panties.” He observed aloud.

She shook her head, an impish smile gracing her lips. "I'm kind of a nudist. I don't come from such a prudish time like you do."

He leaned down and retrieved the dagger and traced the tip of it against her collarbone, careful to not injure her. She sighed softly, unafraid.

Without warning he cut the straps, allowing the dress to fall. He stepped back, letting the dagger drop to the ground and crossed his arms as if he was judging a statue for it’s artistic quality. Her strong yet soft and mature body was his plaything now.

“ _Exquisite_.” 

Tilly stuck out her tongue. She was completely comfortable in this situation; something a normal person would be terrified to find themselves in. “You’re awfully bold.”

“How can I not be? We’re alone,” he stepped closer, “In this cold, dim dungeon and nobody can hear us. I can and _will_ do anything I want to you.”

“Don’t threaten me with a good time, Prince Mordred.”

He placed a finger under her chin and forced her to look up at him. “Tell me, Empress, what is it you find most _pleasurable?_ ”

“You’ll have to find out through trial and error.” She tried to shrug.

“I’m willing to invest the time.” The flames from the torches were caught in the reflection of his golden eyes. “But _my_ pleasure is my priority.” 

He flicked his forked tongue across her collarbone, fondling her breasts again. He marveled at the softness and the warmth that radiated from them. He would punctuate his massaging with the occasional pinch and twist of a nipple, rolling it between his fingertips. His lust slowly bloomed in his body, egged on by the sinful noises she tried to hold back.

“...Is it true?” She muttered.

“Is _what_ true?” He pushed his erection up against her vulva.

“Th-that snakes have two… cocks.”

“Yes, we do.” 

“May I see them?” She asked curiously, as if she was asking to see an innocent birthmark.

“ _Beg me._ ”

“I’m not going to beg you because we both know sooner or later I'm going to have them in me.” 

He slipped behind her, feeling her up with all the skilled delicacy of a musician plucking harp strings. His hands dipped between her thighs and forced them apart. "Not necessarily."

His tail slid up her leg, resting on her mound and gently rubbed against it.

"It's a real shame I have no toys to tease you with."

"...Toys?"

"Vibrators and the like."

"Are you feeling lazy?" Tilly's breath hitched when he dragged his tongue across her shoulder.

"No, not at all." He laughed. "I just enjoy the thought of pleasuring you with a remote-controlled vibrator strapped inside you, tormenting you with the occasional buzz without warning."

She whimpered softly as he continued to stimulate her with the lightest of brushes. He understood her body enough that he could tell when she was close and would change positions, speeds and rhythms.

"But with walls this thick," he admitted, "It would not work."

She clamped her thighs around his tail, trying to control how he rubbed up against her. She was teetering on the edge of a modest but not unwelcome orgasm.

"Bad girl." He chastised, pulling his tail back. "Too bad I'm not your first lover. Wish I could claim ownership of every sexual experience you survive."

"Survive?"

His pupils became tiny slits and he bore his teeth. He inhaled sharply before plunging his fangs into her shoulder, blood trickling over her breasts with a hiss.

Sheptilah cried out in pain that almost instantly became like rapturous fire flooding her body. The venom Mordred inoculated would normally paralyze his prey, letting them die in agonizing suffocation but given her magic healing factor…

Her breathing became ragged as her body overflowed with lust, her loins throbbing with need. He released his bite and stepped away from behind her, blood and saliva dripping from his fangs. Mordred licked it away, enjoying the flavor.

“Interesting how your unique biology turns my toxin into an aphrodisiac."

“C-come back.” She managed to say between gasps for air. The wounds healed themselves in moments.

Mordred ignored her, unfastening his uniform very slowly, starting at the triangular buttons on his chest. His slender but muscular body was ribbed with beautiful scales that she was dying to drag herself over. 

“Please…”

He tied his top around his waist to hide where the cybernetic legs connected to his tail. His two pink, dripping cocks stood at full attention. With his hands on his hips he smirked. "Beg for it."

“My body feels so hot… every nerve is firing… I need them inside me.”

"You can do better than that."

“Please, if I don’t _come_ I’m going to die.”

He stroked himself with his hands. “Keep begging.”

“ _Please_ , Prince Mordred!” She struggled against her restraints but not with her full strength.

“What are your plans for dismantling the Empire?”

“There are none! I wasn’t going to betray it. I love all of you so much…” Drool spilled from her lips. Her eyes darted around the room. When she saw what she was looking for, she smiled.

Mordred took his time stroking himself, base to tip. His cheeks somehow flushed, making the color of his eyes more pronounced. “I can smell your arousal from here.” He let his tongue linger in the air.

“I swear, I am not going to do anything to hurt any of you, but I am going to die if you don’t _fuck me right now!_ ”

“Do you swear your eternal allegiance to the empire?”

“Of course!”

“To _me?_ ” 

“Satisfy me and I will consider it.” She narrowed her eyes at him, speaking with unusual clarity.

He laughed at her candor. “Well, at least you aren’t stupid from the venom’s effects. Not yet, anyway.” He looked over his shoulder before turning back to her. He placed his fingertips on her, gently massaging the clit hidden under the silver curls and hot, wet vulva. 

She bucked into his touch, moaning louder and louder with every motion. He took his time, occasionally stepping to the side as if to give a better view to some unseen audience. “You are _soaked._ ”

“I was ready _before_ you bit me.”

“I’m pretty sure you’re going to flood the place if I don’t do something about this.”

“Hmph.”

Crouching in front of her, he took hold of her hips and dug into them with his nails as he lapped.

"Ah! Gods!" She cried. "You are _not_ warm!"

He roughly sucked her clit in retaliation for the insult.

"Cold-blooded! Inside and out!" She winced but relaxed as the pain subsided. "You living stereotype." She wrapped her legs around his head so she was essentially sitting on his shoulders.

"How do you mean, Empress?"

"I did learn that cobras like to spend time in _bushes_."

"Fuck you." He growled softly, as his species was wont to do.

"I wish you would!"

"Not yet." He continued his work diligently until her moans turned to slurred mewls.

He slipped two of his fingers inside her and rested his thumb on her clit. 

“Ah!” She tensed up. 

He felt around, reading her reactions and taking mental note of where to stroke and where to press. He whispered something in her ear so quietly she didn't catch it.

Pleasure surged in her body from the inside out. She slammed her eyes shut, trying to tune out all the outside sensations. A kaleidoscope of shapes and colors filled her mind’s eye. She felt her legs tense up, toes curl and a pressure built inside of her. 

“Ah… yes…” She mumbled. “So… so _close_.”

Then nothing.

He pulled his fingers out, licking her juices from them. The tang was enough to make his mouth water for more. He shoved her legs off of his shoulders and stood, leaning against her and rubbing his cheek against hers.

“Oh, come on!” She yelled. “Fuck me, Mordred! This is torture!” She struggled harder against the chains. She wanted to tackle him to the ground and grind him into oblivion with her pussy, but the inhibitor around her neck made it almost impossible for her to use any magic. She was stuck there.

She tried to grab him with her legs, attempting to pull him to her. 

“Calm down before you start to foam at the mouth.” He shook his head. “So uncouth. _Very_ unbecoming.”

She groaned with frustration. “Put your dicks inside me right now or so help me _gods_ I will escape and turn you into a pair of boots!”

He laughed.

“If you don’t fuck me right now I am going to wear you like a purse!”

“A _purse?_ ” He seemed genuinely amused. “Come now, do I look like I’m made to carry things for others? I’m royalty!”

“Fine; what article of clothing do you want to be?” She balled her fists. “Certainly not a _thong_ since you don’t seem to want to-”

He lunged forward in typical cobra fashion and pressed his mouth to hers. She leaned into it, making out with him like she needed it to live. 

“Fuck me…” She whispered. “Make me yours.”

He grabbed her ass. “You feel so hot...”

“Mordred, _please_.” She kissed his neck. “I need you.”

He took a moment before he lifted one of her legs and lined up his cocks with his free hand, pushing them in. They slipped in very easily, given how aroused she was. 

The pleasurable sensation of being inside something so warm nearly _killed_ Mordred right then and there. He rested his chin on her shoulder, occasionally nuzzling his cheek against her neck.

“Oh my God. _Oh my God…_ ” He shuddered, speaking with genuine surprise as if he was going off-script. “ _Fuck."_

He stopped to catch his breath before he rocked his hips back and forth, moving in and out with an almost tortuous slowness. “I _wasn’t_ prepared for how good fucking you would feel.” He braced himself against the wall with one arm and held onto her with the other.

"Don't pass out..." She grew concerned. "Mordred..."

"It just... it just feels like the rush of the first time but _better_."

Every square inch of her flesh broke out in goosebumps. She wrapped her legs around him and held him close. He grunted and groaned, trying not to be too loud so he could enjoy her cries. 

“I had no idea _you’d_ feel so good inside me. Two dicks feels so different…”

The cobra pulled back, nearly all the way out, and slammed in as deep as he could. Stars filled her field of vision like fireworks. He had a death grip on her ass, afraid he’d fly away if he let go.

He stood on his toes, resting his forehead against hers. They were both flushed and panting with exertion. 

“Swear your allegiance to me.” He locked eyes with her.

“I’m yours.” Tears of frustration rolled down her cheeks.

“Say it.”

She mouthed something that looked like _please.  
_

_"Say. It."_

“I belong to you, Prince Mordred Hood. Your little royal fuck toy.”

A sinister grin took up his face.

She looked away, embarrassed.

“Look at me.”

Her eyes darted around again.

“ _Look at me_.”

She bit her tongue and caught his gaze again. “Please... I can't hold back anymore. Please let me come, Your Highness.”

“Then come!” He slapped her behind.

“Ah!” Her hold on him with her legs tightened before wave after wave of pleasure crashed over her; her cries almost sounded like that of a wounded animal in a trap. “Ah... ah!” She convulsed around him with such force he was afraid he may become stuck.

Something inside him snapped. He ejaculated, his pent up seed oozing out. He did his best to try and hold her still but with his own strength leaving him with each pulse he found it difficult.

Her thrashing loosened something and the chains snapped. He caught her but was so spent his legs buckled, sending them both to the ground with him still inside.

“ _Cut!_ ” Doctor Eggman yelled. A bell rang out and the lights came on on the set. “Come _on!_ Who is in charge of props? This is the _fifth_ time it’s done this. The script says that he explicitly leaves her dripping and begging for more. We're going to the hardware store _right now_ and demanding a refund for these chains.” He threw his cup of coffee to the ground. 

The couple broke into laughter. He brushed the hair from her face and gave a few more teasing pumps of his hips. She squealed and writhed.

"I'm too sensitive!" She choked back tears. "My heart's gonna stop if you keep going!" She struggled to catch her breath, still giggling.

“Every time you get too into it something breaks.” Mordred helped his partner up. “We _really_ have do something about that."

The Shutterbug badniks filming the scene all capped their lenses and flew back to the charging dock to rest.

“I’m working with amateurs!” Eggman howled. "Not you two, you were great." He spoke much more politely to his actors. "IT'S THE REST OF YOU WHO ARE CLOWNS! We were so close this time but no! Cheap chains!"

“Ivo, wait!” Sheptilah called to him, still laughing and rolling in the hay. “Oh, my god, Mordred. You have to stop making me come so hard and this wouldn’t happen.”

“I apologize for nothing, Empress; but it was pretty nice to be able to penetrate you for once and I can't wait to do it again.” Mordred said matter-of-factly, putting on a bathrobe an assistant handed him. “I advised him it would work better if this scene took place on the rack or in the master bedchamber.”

“But I don’t _get_ the right angles when you’re on the rack!” Eggman came back, still shouting. "I have a vision and I _will_ see it through! It's got to be all one take."

“Alright, everyone!" Another assistant said. "Take your lunch break and then we start again."

"It's going to be bit longer than that, unfortunately. We're exhausted." Mordred shook his head.

"Take her," Eggman pointed, "And go shower and nap in your suite _._ Maybe have a snack. We'll come get you after I beat the snot out of the hardware store employee that lied to my face."

The assistant waited until he was gone to comment. "Maybe we can edit the footage together in post and just not tell him…”

Sheptilah stretched. "I'm not complaining about an extended production, so take all the time you need."

"I might skip the shower and go straight to my bed..." Mordred rubbed his neck. "I'm knackered."

"Me, too." Tilly agreed. "Let's rest."


End file.
